


Three Inch Hero

by YukiRiikus_Reading_Room



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gabriel being an Ass, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Magic, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 12:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukiRiikus_Reading_Room/pseuds/YukiRiikus_Reading_Room
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabe pranks Dean, then has to find a way to cover his ass before Sam comes back and finds he's broken the no-more-pranking rule.  It's not that hard to find a three inch tall hunter right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Inch Hero

“As soon as I’m back to normal, I’m going to kill you.”

Gabriel raised an eyebrow at Dean, a smirk firmly in place.  Usually, that threat _might_ have meant something from such a crafty hunter, even to an archangel.  After all, they’d trapped him in a ring of Holy Fire before.  But no threat was very convincing when the person threatening him was only three inches tall. 

“Calm down Dean-o, it’s not permanent.  Just wait for the spell to fade.”  Gabriel smiled, absently unwrapping a tootsie roll and popping it into his mouth.  “You should be back to normal in… six hours or so?”

“You’d better hope I’m back to normal when Sam gets back, or you’re in trouble.”  Gabe nearly choked on his tootsie roll.  His words chilled the angel’s blood, even in his high pitched, squeaky shrunken voice.  “Doesn’t matter if you two are dating now, he’s gonna flip if he gets here revved up to gank this spirit and I’m an action figure because YOU got bored.  I see a lot of Sam-less nights in your future if you don’t fix me.”

“But I can’t… I made that spell myself, it can’t be altered. You’ll just have to ride it out.”  Gabe sighed, rubbing a hand over his face.  “Maybe Sam will understand?”

“Yeah, right, just like he understood when you plastered me on the ceiling and reminded him of how our Mom died?  You have to admit, that was in poor taste.”  Dean snapped, his helium voice doing nothing to lessen the tension.  “Remember how he forbid more pranks after that?  And now, only two weeks later, what are you doing?  Pranking me.  It’s official, he’s going to kill you this time, boyfriend or no.”

From the parking lot there came the distinctive sounds of the Impala pulling in, Gabriel standing up in a panic.  Dean smirked, or at least would have, if suddenly the room wasn’t filled with the true voices of at least two angels.  Tiny hands clamped tight over his ears, Dean had no idea what was going on until he found himself being picked up and shoved into a pocket.  With another flutter of wings, he was gone. 

 

 ******

Sam entered the motel room, none the wiser that moments ago the place had been Grand Central Station.  He took one look at his boyfriend sitting on his brother’s bed and sighed, locking the door behind him.

“So where’d you poof Dean to this time?”  The younger Winchester asked, frustration clear in his voice. 

“For once, I did no poofing.  Castiel came and collected your brother, said something about going for burgers.”  Gabe smiled, patting a corner of the bed for Sam to join him.  Sam grudgingly dropped down beside him, not complaining as the angel peeled him out of his jacket to massage his shoulders.  “You had a hard day.  Let’s just stay in tonight so you can relax, okay?”

“Usually you’d be jumping me right now.”  Sam said suspiciously, turning to raise an eyebrow at his lover.  “You’re only this sweet when you’re apologizing for something.  What did you do?”

“Sammich, I’m offended.  Really, I am.”  Gabe laughed, pressing his forehead against Sam’s.  “Can’t I be a nice guy just for the sake of seeing you happy?”

“Good save.”

“I thought so too.”

 

******

“LET ME OUT OF THIS POCKET, OR SO HELP ME GOD—”

 

“God would never help you smite me Dean.”

“Shit… Cas, is that you?”  Blinking in the sudden brightness as he was pulled out of the trench coat pocket, Dean frowned up at the angel holding him, arms crossed.  “What the fuck dude?  Since when are you in cahoots with that tool Gabriel?” 

“He said I would get to spend the day with you, so I agreed to help him cover up that he shrunk you.”  Castiel smiled gently, able to tell even at his current size that Dean was blushing.  “He said something funny that I didn’t understand though.”

“And what was that?”

“He said I had to help him, lest he anger the moose.”  Dean burst out laughing, Cas’s eyebrows wrinkling together.  “I don’t get what’s so funny.”

“Don’t worry about it Cas, let’s go get you a burger instead.” 


End file.
